The overall goal of the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at Baylor College of Medicine is to provide[unreadable] an environment for patient-oriented research which leads to an improved understanding of various disease[unreadable] processes, allows for better methods of treatment and diagnosis, offers training for clinical investigators, and[unreadable] facilitates the collaboration of investigators conducting clinical research.[unreadable] [unreadable] The GCRC supports studies ranging from Pediatrics, Medicine, Allergy/Immunology, Genetics, Obstetrics[unreadable] and Gynecology, Surgery, Neonatology, Cell and Gene Therapy, Hematology/Oncology, Endocrinology,[unreadable] Infectious Disease, Neurology, Gastroenterology, and Nutrition. Each protocol submission must have IRB[unreadable] approval and undergo a review by the GCRC Scientific Advisory Committee focusing on scientific merit,[unreadable] study design, analysis and patient safety. Once approved by the Committee, an investigator can utilize the[unreadable] GCRC and its resources.[unreadable] [unreadable] The General Clinical Research Center at Baylor College of Medicine has been open at Texas Children's[unreadable] Hospital and supported through the NCRR at NIH for 41 years. The GCRC is structured to accommodate[unreadable] patient-oriented research activities at appropriate sites throughout various departments of Baylor College of[unreadable] Medicine. A single administrative structure supports both the Pediatric and Adult Units of the GCRC. The[unreadable] Pediatric Unit at Texas Children's Hospital includes a discrete inpatient unit consisting of six patient beds, an[unreadable] outpatient clinic, specialized Neonatal Research Satellite Unit located within the neonatal intensive care unit,[unreadable] as well as a gene therapy core laboratory available to both the pediatric and adult units. The Adult Satellite[unreadable] Unit consists of a per diem unit within The Methodist Hospital as well as adult outpatient facilities located on[unreadable] the 12th floor of the Baylor Clinic building.